


苹果与焦糖冰激凌

by Hokushin_bibi



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/strange fake, The Epic of Gilgamesh
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokushin_bibi/pseuds/Hokushin_bibi
Summary: ‣现代au‣主厨闪×甜点师恩‣后半段高速，荤话有‣ooc属于我‣可以的话请继续食用
Kudos: 5





	苹果与焦糖冰激凌

**Author's Note:**

> ‣现代au  
> ‣主厨闪×甜点师恩  
> ‣后半段高速，荤话有  
> ‣ooc属于我  
> ‣可以的话请继续食用

-1

房间内窗帘拉得严严实实透不进一丝光线，床上的人的呼吸轻盈，小声的呜咽是精灵唤醒沉睡公主的魔法，他掀起沉重的眼皮，习惯性伸手摸了摸身边另一半床榻，除却柔软的羽绒被之外空无一物。他又摸向床头柜，好一会儿才摸到还充着电的手机，适应了黑暗中刺眼的光芒，屏幕上一行“10:52”的大字提醒他又错过了今天的午间工作时间。

算了，反正吉尔一个人也忙得过来。

恩奇都在温暖的被窝里赖着刷了会推，寻找店里新推甜品的灵感——实际上是在偷懒，身为米其林三星餐厅的扛把子甜点师，他的菜单备选早就排到明年年底，不过是否入得了餐厅主厨大人的法眼就是另外一回事了。他纤长的手指划过推特主页时刷到了不少巧克力相关的照片，于是揉揉头顶杂乱的绿色长发有些苦恼

情人节吗，冰箱里还有上次用剩下的可可脂，做什么样式的比较好呢…

苦恼的人儿套上柔软的白熊睡衣出了被窝，牙也没刷就钻进厨房四处捣鼓，直到找到了理想的材料后才发现自己光着脚丫没穿拖鞋，他内心吐槽着如果被他的金色男朋友看见肯定又要被数落一顿，现实里刷好牙的恩奇都还是光着脚到处乱跑，完全把那人之前的话当做耳旁风。

完成理想中的作品时手机屏幕上的时钟已经跳到“13:21”，恩奇都舔去手指上沾上的巧克力，计算着现在打理完出门到餐厅的时间正好赶上下午的采购，只是来不及收拾刚刚做巧克力留下的烂摊子，于是决定将这个烂摊子推到下班回家再收拾。

-2

“下午好西杜丽！中午辛苦你们了。”

恩奇都推开'Uruk'的大门时风铃沙沙作响，被唤作西杜丽的大堂经理刚收拾完最后一桌客人的餐具，看到来者便露出一个标准又温暖的微笑，习以为常接过恩奇都脱下的大衣挂在固定的位置，又向他耳语了几句。

两人在接待处窃窃私语的模样正好被刚结束工作的主厨吉尔伽美什抓个正着，他也不生气，只是从他们身边走过时瞥了眼翘了午班的甜点师，两人被突然出现的主厨吓了一跳，大堂经理有些心虚地道了声抱歉后又回到自己的岗位继续收拾中午的残局，另一位束着绿发的人反倒抱怨起还没听完西杜丽分享给他的八卦就被主厨吓走，却被对方扔来的外套打断。

“翘班还那么明目张胆，走了，去采购今晚要用到的特殊食材。”

恩奇都边穿上还带着体温的外套边跟上金发主厨的脚步，又在他身后不停吐着舌头无声地作怪脸，主厨一转身就扭头假装看风景。真是个闹腾的主，吉尔伽美什心中滚过一条高级弹幕。

'Uruk'所用的材料原本是由吉尔伽美什联系各地供应商送来他本人钦定的最好的食材，当天早晨就进入了餐厅的食材库。由于今天日子特殊，主厨和甜点师一致同意做一天special mune，才有了两人一起逛市场的奇特景象。

-3

“今天的主食是情人节'special dish'，意式海鲜宽面佐虎虾，请享用。”

节日的夜晚是餐厅最为繁忙的时候，吉尔伽美什和恩奇都两人在开放式厨房前配合默契，虽说恩奇都是甜点师出生，从小在各式料理熏陶下也练就了一身处理食材的好本事，成年之后一直跟在吉尔伽美什身边学习进修，自然最是了解他的需求和喜好。吉尔伽美什也对恩奇都的技术和能力信任无比，两人合作总算是把难熬的节日夜晚顺利度过了。

“我觉得你新研发的栗子蒙布朗不错，比之前的栗子蒙布朗香味更加馥郁。”

“加了差点被吉尔丢掉的栗子皮磨成的粉，垃圾再利用也会有不错的效果呢！”

“恩…确实…”

车前的大光灯暗了下来，发动机熄火和车门上锁的声音被掩埋在午夜的静谧中，两人回到属于他们的家，在玄关处昏暗的灯光下交换了一个带有“欢迎回家”意味的吻。

恩奇都灵敏的鼻子还是嗅到了空气中的甜味，这才让他想起忙活了一整个中午的目的，他松开吉尔伽美什的脖颈嘴上念叨着“等我一下”跑向厨房，后者换上拖鞋跟着跑得奇快的人儿也进了厨房，看到厨房内一片狼藉的主厨太阳穴突然一疼，叹了口气认了收拾烂摊子的命。

“情人节快乐！”

恩奇都打开从冰箱里拿出的苹果模型，红粉色的“苹果”被恩奇都随意地摆盘，很容易看出来是色素染上的红，表面还冒着丝丝从冷藏室里带出的寒气，看不出里面是些什么内容。  
吉尔伽美什接过恩奇都递来的盘子，“苹果”在盘子上滚动了几圈，粉嫩的颜色让他想起了平安夜笼络恶魔的禁忌之果，今晚虽不是平安夜，却是更适合这般意味的节日夜晚。

“中午急忙做的，不像餐厅里的甜点那么精致，再等我一下！”

绿发的人又钻进厨房，丝毫没有察觉到金色男朋友的奇妙心思，他捞起隔着水融化的巧克力液准备转身时，吉尔伽美什端着“苹果”从身后圈住恩奇都的腰肢，借着身高差埋入他的颈边，金色的发磨蹭着甜点师的脸颊，鼻息隔着动脉喷洒在皮肤上让他有些发痒。恩奇都把他的行为当做撒娇，顺带着把滚烫的巧克力液浇淋在红粉的“苹果”上。

“苹果的含义是求欢，恩奇都。”

“咔嗒”，同样是巧克力制成的坚硬苹果外壳碎了。

-4

地暖的热度浮上冰凉的大理石吧台，光滑半裸的后背紧贴身下的瓷砖惹得恩奇都轻颤发抖，他氤氲的眸中沾满被挑起的似有似无的情欲，是在犹豫是否该继续这场不合时宜的性爱前戏。  
咖黑色粘稠液体顺着恩奇都的下颚淌下脖颈，在精致的锁骨窝中流连了一会儿顺着重力的方向沾湿了绿色的长发，他微张小口伸出灵巧的舌舔舐去嘴角溅到的巧克力液，是还带有微微热度甜腻发齁的香醇气息。  
身处高位的主厨俯身埋入散发浓郁甜蜜诱惑的颈窝品尝这道仿佛带有醉人酒精的甜品，那颗碎裂的苹果外壳和内容的焦糖味冰激凌蛋糕被他倾倒在身下裸露的胸口，借由身体的温度融化成黏腻的糖浆顺着肌肉的纹理流淌而下。  
“吉尔…恩…凉…”冰激凌液的冰凉挑逗着恩奇都胸前粉茱，金发男友品尝过盛满流质巧克力的精巧锁骨后喷洒着沉重鼻息，温热的唇舌包裹住因寒冷而挺立起的乳珠，白色粘稠的奶油液体融化在舌尖，像是品尝到母乳般，吉尔伽美什紧紧含住乳首吮吸起来，激得身下人儿一阵黏腻呻吟。  
“你可真甜。”主厨如同处理食材般干净利落地脱去身下甜点的外壳，他宽厚带茧的手掌上还沾着和某种下流液体相近的奶白色液状奶油，握住半挺立的阴茎将甜蜜中带着淫靡的液体涂抹在柔软的铃口，被冰凉黏腻的液体和缓慢撸动的手掌刺激得逐渐充血挺立的下身颤颤巍巍地暴露在空气中，它的主人主动打开双腿攀上吉尔伽美什的腰肢，上身如同涓涓细流般淌下的液状奶油挂在双腿间，弄脏了主厨尚还干净整洁衣物。  
“啊……作为甜点师…嗯啊！…很荣幸得到…呜……得到您的夸奖…”手指沾着还未融化的奶油作为润滑剂塞入恩奇都隐秘柔软的穴缝之中，冰凉的半流状物在穴内热烈滚烫的高温下化作一股粘稠的情水顺着缝隙流淌进深处，引导爱人的指尖探索前方的隐秘花园。  
吉尔伽美什是十分熟悉爱人的身体的，他冰凉的指尖精准地按压在恩奇都体内那块通向愉悦天堂的软肉时身下绿发人的脖颈扬起了完美的弧度，微翕的唇瓣似是在努力压抑喉口喷涌而出的黏腻淫叫，终是敌不过身体本能的对欲望和欢愉的向往泄出了一声悠扬腻耳的长吟，灌入吉尔伽美什的耳中仿佛特效催情剂，猩红的眸中满是被爱意催化得快要溢出的情欲，对上身下满含着氤氲泪水和深不见底的欲望深渊的绿色瞳孔，他们按捺不住胸口心脏激烈的鼓动，只能化作一个热烈绵长的湿吻交换彼此间坦诚而又无悔的爱意。  
在如蛇般狡猾的手指的淫奸下，身下人的阴茎和着微微凝固的奶油吐出潺潺清液沿着挺立柱身上因充血而暴起的青筋蜿蜒而下，他收紧缠绕在吉尔伽美什身上的双腿将下身淫靡的景象蹭上尚且平整的腰腹上下顶弄模拟着他们交合时能为他带来无穷快感的动作，可是…还不够…后方穴内光凭那瘦细的手指无法填满那莫名其妙出现的如同黑洞般深不见底的空虚，还想要更多。  
“吉尔……我想要…”恩奇都张嘴前从未设想过自己的声音会如此黏腻，散发着焦糖醇香诱惑的身体攀上吉尔伽美什的脖颈，求欢的信号如同烟花般沿着吉尔伽美什的脑髓翻涌而上将理智炸成碎片，被身下人毫无自觉的勾引撩拨得口干舌燥。  
包裹在内裤里的性器散发着浓厚的雄性荷尔蒙气息和弥漫在空气中的甜味要素纠缠不清，他抽出早已被泛滥情液和奶油混合液体浸泡得皱起的手指，解开皮带将自己傲人的分身暴露在空气中蓄势待发，湿漉漉还带着乳臭香味的手指扶着自己的阴茎在红肿湿润的穴口碾磨。  
恩奇都也不记得是如何从吉尔伽美什的关门弟子发展成为如今的爱人关系，只是从来都听不进任何有关料理的劝解的吉尔伽美什在发现恩奇都的天赋与潜力之后，偶尔也会向恩奇都抛出困扰自己的难题，灵光一现的创意也都让吉尔伽美什赞不绝口，天作之合般的默契和心意相通的合作让两人的轨迹渐渐融为一体。吉尔伽美什喜欢吃甜品，他便带着新的作品让吉尔伽美什评价一番，实际上味蕾刁钻的主厨从不扣留恩奇都的任何一个创意，只是他私心想让自己成为第一个品尝恩奇都作品人而已，当过度的溺爱如同暗藏着汹涌的池水注满溢出时，阻隔在两人之间最后的孱弱的玻璃破碎了。  
缝隙中柔软的穴肉仿佛拥有自我意识一般细细密密地纠缠上穴内的器物，恩奇都努力让紧绷的身体放松下来好让接下来甜蜜的性事更加顺畅，他迎合着吉尔伽美什的动作缓慢磨蹭着，直到将那刻骨铭心的溺爱全部吞纳。  
“别光一个人享用冰激凌蛋糕啊，恩奇都，我也想尝尝。”  
吉尔伽美什微微抽出自己的凶器又精准地撞上恩奇都穴内那块通往极致愉悦的腺体，陷入情欲绿发迷乱的人儿大脑运转的速度跟不上身体接受快感的速度，他才发现坏心眼的主厨在刚刚开拓的过程中留了块柔软的蛋糕在自己的身体中，转眼又意识到那块吸饱了自己因情动而泛滥的下流液体的蛋糕在自己和吉尔伽美什的相连交合处亲密无间，羞耻感和下流感如同蚂蚁般密密麻麻地蚕食着他此时奇怪的自尊心。  
“别…嗯啊！…不要说…啊…吉尔……吉尔…”  
他不停地呼唤对他的爱称，穴内的硬物发狠碾过那处软肉撞上脆弱不堪的蛋糕，将它推入更深的深渊，奶油和情液的混合液体被来回抽打出乳白色的泡沫溢出穴口，像是半打发的泡状奶油一般混合着浓厚的淫靡气息将厨房的空气都染上了情欲的香气。  
“你可比那熟透的苹果甜蜜上百倍。”吉尔伽美什的声音是这场荒诞性爱中的催化剂，他性感的喘息和诱惑的声线如同细流一般窜入恩奇都的大脑，和着从尾椎骨不停蔓延到四肢百骸的快感令他无处宣泄只能扬起纤细的脖颈，紧紧缠绕着吉尔伽美什的双腿被操弄到逐渐脱力，只能借由上位者的手臂悬在空中。  
“你那淫荡的屁股除了蛋糕还能吃下多少奶油？”变本加厉的情色荤话和肉体不停拍打的交合声激得恩奇都差点泄了出来，可前方无人问津的阴茎只能弱弱地吐出清液滴滴哒哒地洒落在小腹上将微微干涸的冰激凌奶油重新沾湿，无法射精的饱胀痛苦和被操到深处灭顶的快感在他混乱的脑袋里打架，  
“啊…吉尔…不要…我射不出…恩…帮帮我…”恩奇都承受着心理上巨大的耻感渴望早日从这场淫乱的性事中解放，他乞求爱人给予自己救赎，身后的穴肉却紧紧地吮吸着体内不停侵犯着自己的硬物像是要将他融为一体。  
大脑的理性完全控制不了身体对极致快感的追求，他讨好般地送上自己的唇，还没开始表达自己的诉求就被吉尔伽美什掌控去了主导权，唇齿交融，淡淡的血腥味混合着奶油的甜蜜香味弥漫在两人口中。  
“别急，马上操得你一滴都射不出来。”过于直白的荤话一字一句钉刻在恩奇都的脑中，像纯洁圣女被捆绑在十字架上等待着被处以名为欲望之火的酷刑般令人折磨，他挣扎着试图通过自己的抚摸来缓解痛苦，吉尔伽美什却不给他任何机会，轻而易举地捉住两只蠢蠢欲动的手十指交融。淫乱的后穴早已被折磨得支离破碎，只有肉穴深处的那块敏感至极的柔软性腺还在贪得无厌得渴求更为猛烈的愉悦享受。

当吉尔伽美什将那柔软缝隙中甜蜜的蛋糕冲撞成混着易碎泡沫的碎屑时，难以射精发胀到紫红色的阴茎终于颤颤巍巍地喷射出大量浓厚乳白的精液滴落在深深凹陷下去的脐眼内，释放的快感沿着脊髓不停向四肢末端蔓延，他紧绷的身体和空白的大脑直到身体唯一还在接收酸胀快感的后穴被吉尔伽美什灌满甜蜜浓烈的淫液时才意识到这场翻云覆雨的情爱似乎划上了句号。  
被从大理石吧台解放的恩奇都两脚终于着了地，身体承受了过度的欢愉此时像一摊柔软的泉水一般瘫坐在冰凉的瓷砖上，微微颤抖的喘息还带着方才激烈的性事的余韵，还未回神就被爱人打横抱起，他双手攀上潮湿金色短发下还布满细密汗水的脖颈，潮红的脸颊带着几缕沾着凝固巧克力的绿发紧贴吉尔伽美什宽厚的胸膛。  
“巧克力都被浪费了…”是情事过后甜蜜的撒娇。  
“可是吃到了比巧克力更甜美的甜品。”  
“情人节快乐，恩奇都。”他留了一个吻，那是他每每称赞恩奇都时都会落下的小小嘉奖。

清理愈发糟糕的厨房的任务今天是不可能完成了，浴室里混合着微弱奶香味的蒸汽氤氲令人昏昏欲睡，作为罪魁祸首弄得恩奇都浑身黏腻的吉尔伽美什被迫承担起了艰难的清洗工作，但提到还零零碎碎散落在恩奇都体内的海绵蛋糕时，他拒绝了吉尔伽美什的帮忙自己动起手来。而这动作到了后者的眼里又成了另外一番含义。

情人节的夜晚总是灯火通明，背负着世上千万眷侣的缠绵爱意，再披上名为甜蜜的狼皮，把青涩懵懂的绵羊哄骗进了海里。

-Fin


End file.
